


Welcome to the Family

by mysteryreader6626



Series: A Whirlwind of Emotions [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace isn't in denial at all, okay, no matter what other people say. So, in other words, LAW DEFINITELY ISN'T GOING TO GET HIS BLESSING TO MARRY LUFFY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> ... This got way out of hand. Ha..ha..ha. A Drabble that became 1000 words! That DEFINETLY is a drabble! Anyways, here is the Third Day. Please review! I love reviews! I don't own One Piece! There is a bit more of Marco/Ace than LawLu, but, well, you can't help it sometimes? I kept having errors when trying to post this, so that is why this is a bit late. 
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out
> 
> Day 3: Nakama/Family(Friends)

Ace leaped up the chair in anger. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sabo getting ready to stop him from doing any rash movement. Oh, if he has heard the words right, then Sabo _needs_ to restrain him, or else he might just kill the dude.

"What did you just say?" He demanded towards the tattooed man across from him.

Law replied slowly, as if Ace was a child, which made him even angrier. "I said, I want to ask your little brother's hand in marriage."

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Ace snapped in anger at the thought. "You certainly cannot!"

"Ace, just hear him out!" Sabo hissed quietly. Ace glared at his blond brother, but sat down reluctantly. Sabo was usually always right. He would just hear the man out.

"Why do you want to ask Luffy's hand in marriage?" Sabo asked Law.

Law answered simply. "Because I love him."

"Because you love him," Ace mocked under his breath. "Yeah right…" Sabo, who must have super ears or something, jabbed Ace in the harshly stomach. Ace winced in pain, and saw Law hide a laugh. Oh no, he didn't!

"Use your manners like Makino taught you!" Sabo scolded him, but Ace wasn't paying attention. He was currently planning ways to shoot Law down. No one deserved sweet and naive, but headstrong, Luffy! No one! No person, especially a certain boyfriend, should even lay a finger on his hand in a romantic.

Ace always thought Luffy would be single for the rest of his life. The boy was so oblivious to everything around him, and the way he ate chased away admirers, so Ace was satisfied at the thought. That was, until the day that Luffy walked in saying he had a boyfriend.

Ace nearly had a heart attack that day.

Despite what Sabo and Thatch says, he _isn't_ in denial! Luffy isn't growing up in any way. Ace firmly believed the relationship wouldn't last. Even if the two's clothes were all over the floor, it was because they were playing Twister…naked… Yeah! Definitely! So, having this news drop on him was definitely not something he was expecting. This was so fucking messed up. Luffy shouldn't have a boyfriend, much less a husband!

"Fine," Ace grumbled, for the sake of being able to shoot Law down with every reply he made. Ace knew that Sabo wouldn't let him question him, because he would make the questions super unfair and just kick the dude out, so this was the next best thing.

"By the way Ace, please leave the room," Sabo added as an afterthought.

"But-" Ace protested.

"Now!"

Ace groaned reluctantly. "Fine, be that way, but I am watching you!" Ace stated, sitting up the couch and backing away, keeping his eyes on the man. Law just smirked and gave Ace the middle finger. How dare he-

"WOOH!" Ace exclaimed as he tripped over a ninja stool. That wasn't there before! Law burst out laughing and Sabo just stared at him with wide eyes, before joining Law. Traitor!

"Ace, just…just leave," Sabo said, wiping tears from his eyes. "There is food in the kitchen."

Ace would get Law back later and make him regret asking Luffy's hand in marriage (hopefully Sabo would reject him), but first… Food!

* * *

 

"Ace, you are acting like an idiot," a smooth voice told him. Ace pouted in disappointment.

"Not you too, Marco! Aren't you my boyfriend and take my side?" Ace whined into the phone. He heard the rustling of paper and bit his lip guiltily. Hopefully he didn't disturb Marco's work too much.

"And, as your boyfriend who loves you, I must tell you when you are taking things too far. Law and Luffy have been dating for how long?" Marco asked.

"THEY AREN'T DATING!" Ace snapped into the phone.

"Ace," Marco said warningly. "Keep this up and no dates or sex for a month."

"B-but!" Ace fumbled for words to protest against his lover.

"Ace, this is no time for denial," Marco told him. Ace groaned and fell back into the comfy bed. He snuggled deeper into the mattress. Thank goodness Pops gave it to him because he was worried when Ace hasn't been sleeping well. It always seemed to call his nerves down, knowing other people loved him.

"I am not in denial!" He feebly protested.

"Ace," Marco repeated. Ace sighed miserably. How dare he threaten dates and sex! Marco knew him too well that he won't protest anymore.

"Fine, fine. They have been dating for five years now," Ace admitted reluctantly. "What does that have to do with the conversation right now?"

"Ace, this proposal has been a long time coming."

"What!? It has?" Ace replied in a shocked voice. "Since when?"

"Ace, have you seen the way Law looks at Luffy and Luffy him? It is the exact same look you give me everyday!" Marco chuckled over the phone at the words. Ace blushed deeply at the words. He didn't expect Marco to actually catch those looks. And, much to his reluctance, watching Law so much to find a fault allowed him to also see those subtle looks between the two. Whether it is when Luffy jumps onto Law and chatter into his ear, or when Law seems to know exactly when Luffy wants meat or reading each other's minds when fighting together, those looks are always tossed around somehow. It was easy to see those were looks of love.

"I know, I know. It is easy to see those two are in love, but…"

"You don't want to see him grow up," Marco says, finishing his sentence. "Ace, I know that feeling. I feel that way everytime I see Haruta going to stuff like a sword competition or a track meet. It just feels like yesterday Haruta was following me around everywhere. It is hard to see them grow up, but you have to let them out of their cage. It is time for the birds to leave their nests."

"... Nice to see you using figurative language towards birds, Marco the Phoenix," Ace joked, trying to avoid the topic of growing up. And, much to his displeasure, there was a lot more truth than Ace would admit to Marco's words.

"...Ace, we both know I can hand your butt on a silver platter in a fight."

"Okay, okay, got it. Thanks, Marco, for the talk," Ace said. He paused for a second, before saying the words he never said before. "Love you."

"Love you too," Marco replied. Ace had a goofy grin on his face after he hung up. That put him in a good enough mood to apologize to Law and give him his blessing.

* * *

 

"So, all in all, I want to apologize for my attitude. I give you my blessing to marry Luffy." Ace paused, before continuing. "Welcome to the family, Law, and as your future brother-in-law, I hope we can be friends!" Ace rambled through the door of the guest bedroom.

"Sure, whatever," Law grunted through the door. "Are you done yet?"

"Sure, just let me give you a hug to my future brother," Ace replied, though it was mostly a lie. Law sounded rather distracted and Ace was very curious why so.

"Huh? What? There is no need-"

Ace opened the door and a certain view was the first thing he saw. Why the heck was Luffy inside? And the more important question, why the heck are they in a position that _definitely_ isn't for playing Twister while...naked!?

"YOU BASTARD!"

Law, welcome to the family indeed.


End file.
